


Where the Hell Am I?

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Series: This World or That One [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chapter's will hopefully be posted twice a month, Everyone survives the BoFA, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Fem!Sam, Not a Bilba and Thorin Fanfic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber wasn't just a normal human girl with a very nerdy outlook in life, she had powers. Amber didn't know that she had these powers until her 18th birthday when her parents bought her J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit and The lord of the Rings. She was browsing the internet like she always does when she came across a site full of spells, (Think Black Book for the internet), one of the spells peaked her interest and she reads it out loud. She gets sucked into Middle Earth but she isn't human when she lands in a very recognizable Hobbit-hole, and she happens to land on the lap of probably the last person anybody wants to be in the lap of, Thorin Oakenshield. Where's Bilbo? Why is she here? Why is he looking at her like that? What the Hell just happened and why does she look like a hobbit just with small feet?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

My name is Amber Martin and I don't know what happened that day but my life got turned upside down. I am not what you call a normal teenage girl, I am a manic depressive and have serious social issues, I am shy and don't like bullies, I am also a witch. Although I didn't know it until I was thrown into a world I have only read about.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I was staying up really late during Thanksgiving Break and the sun was just coming up when I found, in my searching of the weird parts of the internet, a site dedicated to nothing but spells. Me being me I clicked on the site, spellsofmagic.com, and was drawn to a certain spell, Avian Wing Spell, believing it was total bogus I performed the spell and low and behold nothing happened. I continued my search through the site and found a very interesting spell about transporting yourself into the book you were holding. I clicked on it and deciding why the Hell not I grabbed the book nearest me and held it over my heart like it told me to and holding the book close I repeated the spell on the page, "Great Gods and Goddesses of time and space heed my call. Transport me to the world in this book. Make me stand where I desire for all time this is my wish so mote it be!"

The power went out at my house and suddenly it felt like my body was going under water. My ears popped and my body felt like it was burning. I screamed at the pain and before I knew it the pain was gone and I landed on something, actually I think it was a someone because I heard an 'uff' from a deep bass of a voice. The book I was holding fell onto my head and I winced as the hard cover spine hit me. It landed on my lap as I opened my eyes. I looked around to find myself in what looked like a dining room full of bearded men, although they didn't look quite like men. I looked around to find a very large figure dressed in grey who looked a lot like Sir Ian McKellen looking at me in shock.

"Uhm... What the Hell?" I said shocking myself as I finally looked at who I was sitting on. He was a man with a trimmed beard, a mane of dark hair, proud nose, sapphire blue eyes, and altogether handsome features. We stared at each other for a moment before I jumped up and off his lap a blush creeping up onto my face, the book dropped to the floor and I finally recognized the cover, it was The Hobbit.


	2. Gandalf's Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy!

"Uhm... What?" I stared at the book on the floor and watched with horror as I watched my world fall to pieces.I fainted as, who I now realized as, Gandalf moved toward me. I woke up a few minutes later with a concerned looking familiar wrinkled face hovering over me. When Gandalf realized that I was awake he moved back a little to study me.

"Aren't you the most interesting of creatures." he stated after looking me over. "What do you call yourself madam?"

"Uhm, What?" I asked.

"What is your name little one?" he asked softly.

"My name? My name is Amber," I looked down at myself to see my clothes had changed from my winter PJs to a waist high cream-colored skirt, white blouse, and a maroon cardigan. I looked at my feet and noticed soft white leather boots enclosing my toes. I reached up to feel my ears and found them to be pointed and I felt my face to find no facial hair, I wasn't a dwarf and I wasn't a hobbit, and I was definitely smaller than a human or elf because Gandalf was huge compared to me. So what was I? "My name is Amber Evergreen and I have no clue where I am or what I am."

"Who is she Gandalf? She's not another dwarf is she?" said a soft feminine voice. Gandalf turned and I saw a the outlines of a woman with curly hair in the lit up door way.

"This, Bilba my dear, is Amber Evergreen and I think she would make a wonderful addition to our company. Balin!" Gandalf called and the elderly dwarf with the snow white beard stepped into the room. "Ah, Balin my good sir do you have another contract on you, I think we have found our burglar."

My heart stopped, this wasn't supposed to happen! I can't be Thorin's Burglar! "Gandalf what are you talking about?" Exclaimed the small female standing in the doorway.

I looked at her and finally took in the Hobbit Bilba Baggins although in the book she was a he. She was curvy and dressed in a very familiar outfit, mine, except for one small difference she didn't have any shoes, Bilba had large feet with soft looking, curly, golden brown hair. I looked at her and my eyebrows shot up, she looked like my mother. "Mom?" I asked without meaning to.

She looked shocked but said, "Sweetheart I think your mistaking me for someone else." Even her voice was the same. "I've never had any children."

I blinked but said, "I'm sorry it's just you look a lot like my mother." I looked to the grey wizard who was still studying me and said, "Gandalf I need to talk to you in private, it's very urgent." With that Balin and Bilba left the room and we were alone. "Gandalf", I laughed, "I'm sure you have already figured this out but I don't belong here. You're a book from where I come from!" And with that he held up the novel I was talking about.

"Believe me dear I know this book because I wrote it and trust me there is no way back home, I have tried, several times."

The full force of what he said hadn't hit me yet and then like a tsunami it crashed into to me, Gandalf the Grey was J.R.R. Tolkien?! "Mr. Tolkien?"

He flinched as I said his name. "Please don't call me that dear girl. Gandalf is the name that I go by in this world, the name that I will always go by."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Same way you did my girl, through that spell. Although I am sure you came by it in a different manner than I did."

I nodded my head and said, "What am I?"

"Well seeing as you were able to perform the spell successfully you are a witch."

I laughed but as soon as I caught the look on the wizard's face I knew he wasn't joking. "So this isn't some kind of crazy dream sequence? I'll never be able to see my family or friends again?! Gandalf I have to get back!" Tears fell down my cheeks as I watched the old man's playful blue eyes turn somber and sad. "No this can't be happening!" I wailed as Gandalf wrapped me in a warm and comforting hug.

He patted my hair and rubbed my back. "I know Amber, I know how hard this is."

I sniffled and looked up at him, "I can't be their burglar Gandalf, you know that."

"You can and you will, when I came to this land the line of Durin wasn't in existence yet. We have just now come to this part in my books and I think a change in the story might be a good idea."

I pulled away from his warm embrace and rolled my eyes, "Why not take me on this journey as you apprentice? I mean I don't know what exactly I have been gifted with and it would help if I had a teacher, so instead of me being Thorin's burglar I can be your apprentice."

Gandalf cocked a bushy grey eyebrow, "Well I don't see why not." He stood, "Well come Ms. Evergreen, we have some business to discuss with Thorin, his company, and Miss Baggins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked my first attempt at a successful Fanfic!


	3. Far Over the Misty Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!

"Thorin, if you would allow me to introduce her we can all forget what happened earlier this evening. Thorin and company this is Amber Evergreen and she is my apprentice. She had a little mishap with one of her spells and got transported here which tells me she isn't good enough to be left on her own so she will be continuing her studies with me on our journey, now Balin if you don't mind giving our little hobbit here", he gestured towards Bilba, "Her contract we will be closer to leaving the shire in the morning, but first I think a round of introductions is in order." He signaled at the dwarves in the dining room.

Thorin stood and looked at me with something close to scorn in his eyes but he said, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." he nodded his head and sat back down with his back towards me. I wasn't going to like this adventure one bit.

I could tell who each dwarf was even before they spoke their names. All had a striking resemblance to their acting counterparts that sent a chill down my spine. Although the brothers Ri introduced themselves as such, I had a hard time believing that Ori was male, but I kept that to myself. I smiled at each in turn nodding my head to each. When all was said and done I spoke up, "It is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances my name is Amber Evergreen and I am Gandalf's apprentice, at your service." I gave my best curtsy and smiled as Bilba tried repressing a giggle.

"Gandalf I will not have two females come along on this journey, they will be a burden more than an asset." Thorin said with a glare in mine and Bilba's direction.

Anger stirred in my heart and I said, "It's not for you to say, I am Gandalf's Apprentice and Bilba has been shown the contract so you cannot go back on your word Mr. Dwarf. I am going whether you like it or not."

Thorin glared at me but said nothing as he looked at his companions. Gandalf said nothing just looked at me in a kind of stunned silence before smiling. "Of course Ms. Evergreen will be accompanying me due to her studies but Miss Baggins may choose her own destiny."

Bilba sighed as she held the contract in her hand and was reading through it, "Incineration!?" she exclaimed.

"That'll be in reference to Smaug the Terrible, Greatest calamity of the Third Age. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur supplied helpfully

Bilba seemed to go white as a sheet and she made a small whimpering sound.

"You alright there lassie?" Balin asked.

Bilba nodded took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"Think furnace with wings."

If it was possible Bilba's face lost all its color as she said, "I think I need some air." 

She started to head towards the door before Bofur spoke up again. "Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

I looked towards Bilba just in time to see her eyes roll up and her fall to the floor. I rushed to catch her and save her head from falling on the hard wood floor too hard. I looked to Bofur and glared at him. He smiled a sheepish grin before helping me get her into her bedroom. "Good job Bofur."

Bofur smiled at me before holding out his elbow and escorting me back into the dining room where he so valiantly gave up his chair so that I could sit. He went to find another and came back with an antique looking chair that I don think was for sitting. Unfortunately I was left alone at Thorin's right, while Bofur made himself comfortable next to his brother, Bombur, and Fili.

I frowned a little knowing that Thorin already hated me and probably didn't trust me at all. I could feel the fire in his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head as I talked to Balin. Bilba, who had shakily stumbled out of her room, leaned on my chair as Gandalf spoke. I tried offering her the chair but she just smiled and said that she was alright, I even insisted that she sit down but she wasn't having it. The actual speech about taking back Erebor was much more interesting in the book than in real life.

I had started to doze off when Thorin cleared his throat and said that we should all head into the parlor because there was more room in there for us though there really wasn't. I found myself sandwiched between Fili and Kili which wasn't so bad, I could have been sitting on the floor, although it was Fili and Kili who placed themselves beside me and not the other way around. The boys were great company and unlike their uncle were easy to open up and except you. I laughed at something Kili had just said when I heard it, a low rumble like that of a dying thunderclap and then Thorin opened his mouth and began to sing. I knew this song by heart and joined in shortly after Thorin began.

"Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day to find our long forgotten gold."

The others started joining their voices while the rest kept humming, "The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, its flaming spread the trees like torches blazed with light"

All to soon the song ended and the spell the was spun had broken because when I snapped out of it I found myself the only one singing at the end while everyone else kept the music going. I blushed and looked down at my hands as Kili clapped me on the back saying I had a voice as beautiful as the spring. I smiled a little sheepishly and chaught sight of a small smile that tugged at the Thorin's bearded face. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you all are enjoying my story!


	4. Simple Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in bold represent Khuzdul.   
> Warning: slight explicit content at the end, you have been warned, read at your own risk...

We began our journey when the sun rose the next morning. In the night Gandalf had purchased me a little white pony named Buttercup and as we set off he handed me a small satchel. I gave him a questioning look but he just winked at me and road off to trot next to Thorin. I looked around the company and frowned when I didn't see Bilba. But soon my ears picked up on a familiar voice, I smiled as Thorin looked behind him to see who it was.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Bilba called.

She came running down the path towards us, a pack on her back, the contract in one hand and her walking stick in the other. She signed the contract and then was promptly picked up and placed on the back of the light brown pony named Myrtle. She rode next to me and soon after a while started to sneeze profusely. I looked into my satchel to see if I had any tissue or a handkerchief and found it to be bigger on the inside. I gasped as I reached in and found that my arm disappeared into the bag. My hand wrapped around something cloth and when I pulled it out it was indeed a handkerchief. I handed it to Bilba and we continued down the road for a while before Fili and Kili decided to trot next to us.

"So Mistress Evergreen what's it like being the Grey Wizards apprentice?" Kili asked.

"So far I don't know, he hasn't taught me anything yet."

"All in good time my dear Miss Evergreen, all in good time." Gandalf called back to me. A blush creeped up my cheeks when I heard him say that, he had such good hearing for an old man.

The day went on and we came to an abandoned cottage just outside of Bree, the place looked as good as any to set up camp and that is exactly what we did. Kili built a fire and Bombur set about making dinner. We set up camp In a circle around the fire and I heard Bilba gasp as Thorin sat next to me with his pack and started pulling out his bedroll. I looked at him and then around the company there was no other place to sleep in our circle. I sighed and opened my satchel, I place my hand inside and pulled out a bedroll, sleeping clothes, and an extra blanket.

Bilba was staring at me in shock but just shook her head and went about her own business. I tried to ignore Thorin but from the angle I saw him at it was hard not to look, Thorin was a very handsome dwarf and I had a soft spot for hairy guys. I pushed that thought away and set about making up my own sleeping area. About an hour later Bombur called us to the meal and Bilba volunteered to bring Fili and Kili some food. As I watched her go dread bloomed in my stomach. "Something isn't right, there is something on the wind, something violent and hungry." I said the words almost without thinking and Thorin rolled his eyes.

"We don't need your superstitions apprentice." Thorin scowled at me and just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, but then the young princes burst through the underbrush exclaiming something about trolls and stolen ponies and Bilba. A cold wave washed over me as I realized where we were. I stood and grabbed the satchel Gandalf had given me and ran towards what was most likely my death, this wasn't the book, this was reality and not everything goes according to plan in reality. There were several shouts behind me some in Khuzdul and others in English. I didn't listen to them but just hoped that they would follow me.

Thorin was by my side in an instant, sword in hand and muttering something along the lines of stupid headstrong female. The rest of the company were soon behind us weapons in hand as we all ran towards the growing commotion ahead of us. We came upon three monstrous troll who were all debating on how they were going to eat the burahobbit. Thorin roared something in Khuzdul and his men rallied behind him and they all attacked. I stood stunned for a moment because I had understood what Thorin had said, " **Follow me**!"

I stood still too long and was snatched up by one of the three troll brothers, all the fighting stopped when I screamed because of the pressure being placed upon my lungs. I couldn't move and could barely breathe.

"Now listen to me all of you stinking dwarves. Surrender or you lady friend here gets it."

For a small moment nobody moved, "Thorin, no!" I breathed as he threw down his sword.

The troll holding me turned to look at me when I spoke and smiled something gruesome, "It seems we have a pair of lovers in our midst brothers," he picked up Thorin and said, "Throw these two in a bag together Tom." We were literally thrown into burlap sack together, despite everything I blushed and tried to avoid his gaze even though we were close.

"I'm sorry", I said, "I'm sorry that you might never see the great halls of Erebor once more, this is all my fault, if I hadn't run off like an idiot, I would have never gotten captured and you wouldn't have dropped your sword. I always mess things up, I'm sorry." Tears welled in my eyes as I looked into Thorin's beautiful blue eyes. We were tied facing each other and he wrapped his arms around me to try and comfort me, my tears made an escape down my cheeks and soon I couldn't make them stop as the realization of everything hit me.

"Come on Bert, I would like to eat sometime tonight, we have to be inside before the sun rises."

A small voice inside me told me to fight and I closed my eyes to listen, ' _Just listen to your heart, Amber. Fight with the fire that blooms there_.' I opened my eyes to find my hands burning a hole in the burlap but it didn't catch anything else on fire. I felt Thorin tense up beside me but I ignored him. Soon the rope and the burlap were gone and I was standing in front of my dwarves with flames engulfing my hands.

"Hey, Tom, Bert, and William." The three trolls looked at me with fear in their eyes.

I flung my hands in their direction and a ball of flame as bright as the sun flew towards them. They coward from the light as it grew bigger and started turning them to stone. I covered my eyes and then was tackled to the ground as the flame kept growing, Thorin was protecting me. The light dissipated and I was being pulled to my feet but something was wrong with my eyes, I couldn't see. I reached up to rub my eyes when a rough calloused hand grabbed mine.

"Don't do that **little flame** you have been blinded by the light." I heard Thorin say. I reached out for him and he grabbed my arms as I stumbled toward him.

"Are the trolls gone?" I asked shakily.

"Thorin? What happened here?" I heard Gandalf say.

"Miss Evergreen saved us and her reward was blindness, Gandalf can you help her?" Thorin asked.

"I can, bring her here."

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and being carried, me being carried. I am not the most petite of people but Thorin didn't so much as grunt when he picked me up or set me down.

"Amber I am going to need you to lie down. Thorin, she is going to be in a lot of pain I need you to hold her still."

I started to lie down when I felt arms settle strongly around me, I tensed for a second before relaxing into Thorin's chest. I felt a hand fall over my eyes and I heard the wizard mumbling something. Pain stabbed at my eyes and I screamed. Thorin held me still as I thrashed against his grasp. I tried to whip my head from under Gandalf's touch but couldn't. I screamed again and started clawing at Thorin's arms, trying to get away. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get away.

I felt the hand over my eyes lift and though the pain stayed it was subsiding. Thorin loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"She will still be blind for a while but in time her vision will return. That was a very dangerous spell you cast, Amber my dear, but I am glad you were able to survive the casting. We will not be able to move her and Thorin you will not be able to move because of where you put yourself."

Great I wasn't able to move and because of that, Thorin wouldn't be able to leave my side. "Gandalf?" I reached my hand out for him and he took it, "Gandalf I'm scared, I don't know what I'm doing here. Gandalf I don't know what to do!" I broke down in front of the King Under the Mountain and one of the greatest writers of all time. I had been torn away from my family and friends, my full ride to college was basically thrown out the window the moment I landed in Thorin's lap, I would never see my brother grow up and get married and have children, never be the maid of honor at my sisters wedding. I would never be able to see my fathers smiling face nor my mothers sweet gray eyes.

Thorin held me tight and smoothed down the mane I called hair, trying to comfort me. Soon my tears stopped and Thorin began saying things in Khuzdul that warmed my heart.

" **Beautiful little flame, you will be fine. Soon we will have a home to call our own and you too can call Erebor home**."

I felt myself break into the smallest of smiles and I reached up with my hand to run my fingers through Thorin's short but surprisingly soft beard. Soon I heard a fire crackling next to us and felt the warmth of it on my skin. I shivered as I realized how cold I had become even in Thorin's furnace like embrace. I shivered again and Thorin wrapped his cloak around us, I was engulfed by the cloak and soon started dozing off. I heard Thorin chuckle and I smiled to myself.

\----------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to something poking me in the butt I wiggled to try and get comfortable again to sleep some more but that only seemed to make the matter worse. Thorin held me in a death grip but he was snoring soundly when I listened. I felt for his hands, found them but couldn't pry them open. I sighed and wiggled a little more to try and get comfortable again, I would have to deal with whatever was poking me. That's when it hit me, I grew up with boys and they had no shame in telling me what took them so long in the bathroom in the morning.

I blushed as I reaized what that was, Thorin moved in his sleep and brought himself closer to me. I squirmed and really did try to get out of his hold, I even kicked him several times in the shin to see if that would wake him. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I felt my cheeks redden even more. I could tell it was morning because of all the racket the birds were making. I laid still and tried not to squeak as Thorin moved again. We were spooning in the middle of the company! The footsteps retreated and then went our of my range of hearing.

I sighed and decided that maybe if I rolled to face Thorin his death grip would loosen and I would be able to escape. I turned over and that proved to be the worst idea ever I was pulled in closer to Thorin's chest and now that we were pressed up against each other I could feel that I was at the perfect spot for him. I blushed as he rubbed up against me. I squeaked out a gasp and the next thing I know there is a hand down there touching parts I have never let anybody touch before. I pushed at Thorin's chest but it was like trying to move a mountain, I was trapped and as far as I could tell sleep sexed by Thorin.

"Thorin?" I asked.

I felt his head move down to meet my somewhat blank gaze, I could see light and a dark shape that could only be Thorin, except the light looked kind of like fire light, that's when I heard the caw of a raven, it was still dark. "Yes?" He asked as his hand reached towards the hem of my skirt. He had been awake this entire time?!

I felt my skirt being lifted and a hand slowy traveling up my leg, I squeaked again as I felt the hand reach me. His rough calloused hand started to warm up the places that only I had before. It felt better than any time I had done it and I could feel myself start to work towards excepting Thorin. I closed my eyes and shivered with pleasure. I think this was going to be a great adventure after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter give kudos and comment down below to show your support!


	5. More Traveling

"You and Thorin did what?!" Bilba exclaimed a little too loud for my liking. We were on the road again and heading towards Rivendell. My vision was returning too, slowly, but that was fine.

"Would you keep your voice down?!" I hissed as Kili turned around to look at us. I blushed as I remembered the hot fiery passion Thorin and I had committed several weeks ago.

* * *

I sighed happily as I laid next to Thorin. We had been left alone in the grove of the Stone Trolls and Thorin laughed as he hugged me close. I think we were both kind of surprised by our actions. But as I slowly came back to Earth, fear gripped me. I remember crying at the end of the Hobbit because of what happens to the Durin's of Erebor. I wondered if now it might be different. I saved the company with the fire that had coursed through my veins.

I felt Thorin start to mess with my hair, which I'm sure was anything but straight. I had always had a problem with my hair and nothing had ever worked except letting it grow. I noticed as my hair started to pass my shoulder blades that the thick mane of red hair had started to tame.

"What are you doing?" I asked not minding the slight pull of my hair.

"You'll see." I felt him cringe as he realized what he had just said.

I sighed, "My vision is returning Thorin, slowly but I can see light and shapes."

He chuckled and said, "There done."

It was a braid, I could tell from the feel of it between my fingers and my fingers soon found a small bead at the end of the braid. I blushed as I fingered the bead. I could see the color of it at the end of my long red braid, it was a deep blue color, the color of the Line of Durin.

"Thorin, I... Thank you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

I held the braid in my hand as we rode down the path. My vision had returned enough to where I could see things right in front of my me but objects farther away were blurry blobs in the distance. i was right about the deep blue lapis lazuli bead. It had the House of Durin symbol carved into it and painted silver. Someone cleared their throat and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kili riding next to me. He nodded at the bead I held in my hand but didn't speak about it.

"How are you healing?" he asked.

"Well I can see finally but the pain is still there and gives me the worst of headaches but other that that I am as right as rain."

He nodded and we sat in silence for a while before he spoke again, "So what are you trying to accomplish here by seducing my uncle?"

I laughed, "Your uncle seduced me Kili. I should be asking you what your uncle is trying to accomplish."

He laughed and we sat in silence again.

"He's my One you know, I knew it the first time I met him. I will stay by his side till the very end."

He nodded and smiled before giving me the best hug you could manage on ponies. He soon left my side and to ride next to his brother and Bilba came up next to me after saying good-bye to Bofur. She looked at me before shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Oakenshield."

"You know dwarves don't really have last names, Oakenshield is more of a title."

She smiled and nodded her head before drifting back to ride next to Bofur.

* * *

Thorin kissed me and my world melted. For a moment my vision returned, for a great long moment I was able to see and melt into Thorin's embrace. I pulled back and searched Thorin's eyes. "Wait, Thorin", he kissed my neck and I shivered under his touch, "Wait, before we make any rash decisions I want to know why me?"

"Ever since you landed into my life there was something that drew me to you and it wasn't until recently that I knew you were my One."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm glad we feel the same way."

* * *

I had, had a crush on the King Under the Mountain ever since I read the Hobbit and that crush deepened when I watched the door of Bag End open to Richard Armitages's handsome face. I knew I wasn't going to be able to love anybody else, I would have rather died a crazy cat lady then marry someone I didn't love. I knew it sounded it crazy but I knew what feelings resided in my heart. My parents actually threatened to send me away on an arranged marriage if I didn't snap out of it. I was supposed to marry the guy in November, on Durin's Day.

I smiled as I held the bead in my hand, but tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered what happened at the end of the book. But I pushed the thought aside and looked up to the sky. This story would be different.


	6. A Short Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All will be explained in the next chapter... Maybe

* * *

I threw up this morning, just like what happened yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. I was starting to worry that I might be getting sick from the hard travel and the nights spent outside and not in a proper bed. I swished some water around my mouth to try and get the taste of bile out of my mouth when it happened again. Only Bilba knew that I was sick and unless I got worse she was the only one I wanted knowing. I looked up as Gandalf called Thorin's name but soon ignored them as I retched again. Bilba came over to me to hold my hair out of my face as I got sick again. I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief and hoped that would be the last time. Bilba and I moved back to our bedrolls and started to pack them up. Bofur came to help us and soon we were both laughing at his jokes and jibes as the morning slowly burned off into a very sunny and warm summer afternoon.

We stopped at a stream to refill our canteens and to eat a small lunch before we set out again. I could feel Thorin's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head as we sat down to eat. He wanted me and a small throb of pleasure ran through me and I shivered. He came up to me when we were packing up our food and re-saddling the ponies.

"You look so beautiful with the sun shining on you like that. Your hair shimmers like fire and you my **little flame** glow like the stars themselves."

I smiled at his words but my smile soon turned to dread as I felt my lunch start to come up. I tried to stop it but then I promptly threw up, on Thorin's shoes. I held a handkerchief to my mouth and slowly looked up at a startled Thorin. He placed a hand on my forehead and frowned as he didn't find a fever.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked.

"A few days, Thorin I promise you I am fine, I can still ride, I won't slow you done."

He took a small step back and studied me from head to toe, "Gandalf," he called, "How far are we from Rivendell?"

Gandalf looked at our surroundings, "We could be there in a matter of hours if we make good time, why?"

"We need to replenish our supplies and I think a couple of nights in a good bed will do the company good. Pack up your gear, we're burning daylight!" Thorin yelled as he walked over to his pony. Gandalf studied my face for a second before he spoke.

"When did you and Thorin start courting?"

"When he realized that I was his One."

 His bushy eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "I think we need to have a talk young lady, in private, when we get to Imladris." and with that he stalked off, looking like he had a stick shoved up his bum, towards his horse leaving me to wonder at his reaction.

But that was soon put out of my mind when we entered the realm of the last Homely House. Great water falls, rivers, and streams encircled Rivendell and the Homely House itself was of indescribable beauty. It wasn't until Thorin and I were standing in front of Lord Elrond that I heard children laughing and someone calling my name. I looked around and saw a group of children playing. There was a red-haired girl being chased by two dark-haired boys, and sitting on a couch was a dark-haired girl with her nose stuck in a book. Lord Elrond came before the children and called that it was time for their lessons of the day. The twins and the dark-haired girl all went inside but the red-haired girl stayed outside and turned towards me, locking her eyes with mine.

"What is wrong my little flower?" Lord Elrond asked.

The girl opened her mouth and stated, "There is someone watching us, from a long time in the future, father. She has long red hair like mine and she has a long braid on the right side of her face, pulled behind her ear, at the end is a bead of the deepest blue. Father I won't live to meet her but you will." She turned toward her father and lord Elrond, in the vision, locked eyes with me."

"Come, Elbereth, we will talk about this later. Now is the time for your lessons."

The vision blurred and I turned to look at the present Lord Elrond who had a very shocked expression painting his beautiful features. I forced down the tears that had pricked at my eyes.

"Little Flower?"

"Father!" I rushed into Lord Elrond's arms and he hugged me tight.

"But you left for Aman ages ago, why come back and in a body so small?"

I pulled away from Lord Elrond's embrace, "I don't know. All I know is that two months ago I was sitting in my bedroom and the next I landed in Middle Earth."

Lord Elrond nodded and stood leaving me to be engulfed by his robes. Thorin rushed forward and "rescued" me from the "clutches" of Lord Elrond. I smiled as he held me close and protectively.

"Thorin it's fine, I'm fine, you needn't worry."

"Elbereth?" I heard a female voice call.

I knew that was once my name and I turned toward the voice, "Arwen!" I burst out of Thorin's grasp and ran towards her. Something changed and I felt myself grow taller and leaner. I ran into Arwen's arms, "Arwen, I can't believe how you've grown, look at you!" I pulled  back from our warm embrace to look at my little sister. She had grown from that silly little girl always engrossed in her studies to a breathtakingly beautiful young woman.

She blinked as I stepped away from her. "Elbereth!" She shouted and tackled me. Arwen buried her face in my hair and sobbed, "I thought I was never going to see you again." She kissed my forehead, "Gods, how I've missed you big sister!"

I hugged her to my chest, "And I you."

"Amber?" Thorin called as the illusion faded. "Lord Elrond? Lady Arwen? What just happened?"

"It appears that you are the reincarnation of my eldest daughter, who left for Aman with her husband several hundreds of years ago."

"What?"


	7. A Big Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized words are Sindarian.

I sat holding Thorin's hand as Lord Elrond lectured about Elven history and his home land. How Aman is actually a type of  physical afterlife for the elves and those who travel with them across the Sea. And when an elf finally fades back into the light they were born from they can choose to be reborn and that is what Elbereth chose. I was the reincarnation of Lord Elronds oldest daughter, the Lady Elbereth. I was brought back to Middle Earth, apparently my job wasn't finished the first time I was here.

My grip tightened in Thorins and I  smiled at him, "Well maybe I hadn't found my One the first tine and now I have." Thorin kissed my cheek then turned to speak to Elrond. 

"Lord Elrond can you take Amber to see your healers?"

He nodded and stood motioning for me to follow. This was because of me being sick. I sighed, stood, and followed Lord Elrond. He lead me to the bedrooms and stood next to a door I recognized. 

"This is Elbereth's room." I stated as I entered the room. I looked to Lord Elrond as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. 

"She was my oldest and she left this world too soon. She and her husband fought beside me during the Great War. I... I was wounded during the battle... She gave me her Light so I could live. My darling little girl died because of me." Tears rolled down his cheeks and it broke my heart to see him so. I wrapped my arms around him. 

I felt something change within me again and I heard Sindarian flow from my lips. " _Father, do not blame yourself for my decision. I loved you and I always will. Father love your sons and living daughter and remember the good memories of us_." I smiled, " _Father though I may not be here today I will always be with you, in here_." I kissed his forehead and felt the Elven illusion fade again. 

"You and Elbereth would have been fast friends I think, Amber."

"We already are. She is as much a part of me as she was a part of you. She loved you like no other and she will always be in here. " I placed my hand over Lord Elronds heart and watched it glow slightly. He smiled and placed his forehead against mine. Images played in my mind, memories of Lord Elronds life and too late I realized what was happening. Light filled me the light of a certain Star, Lord Elrond's Star. 

I tried to pull away but he held me in his strong grip, almost brusing the back of my neck. He was giving me his Light. He pulled away his glow fading to that of a human, he looked older and there were silver streaks in his dark auburn hair. I teared up as I watched fine wrinkles form on Lord Elrond's handsome face. 

"Why would you give such a precious thing? Take your light back! Lord Elrond I do not want it, oh gods you're fading!"

"All I was doing was paying a debt that had been long over due."

"Lord Elrond please take it back! You will die without it."

"I am returning to you what was yours in the first place. I still will live a long time. Elbereth it's time that you live the life that I stole from you." There was a light still in his eyes, "My daughter was a good woman and so are you Amber. You will a great influence on Thorin. You and the child you are carrying."

I felt the blood drain from my face, "What?"

"You're pregnant Amber. About two and a half months along give or take a week."

I placed a hand over the place where my uterus was supposed to be. "That's impossible. I had cancer and had to have it removed at a young age. There is nothing there to carry a child."

"It would seem you have a different Destiny, Little Flower."

More tears fell down my cheeks as I looked down at my hand. I was pregnant with Thorin's child where, before, I could not bare children. This truly was a blessing. 


	8. A Little Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I wanted something out there for this story.

"Thorin... Thorin I'm..." I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. "Thorin I'm pregnant."

I watched as Thorin just stood inside the doorway his eyes wide with shock. "What?" He asked not believing it himself. I had told him that I was barren and could bare him no children before we had done anything and he said he didn't care. And now I was carrying his child. 

"Lord Elrond also gave me the chance to live a long and happy life with you by returning the Light that Elbereth gave to him. Thorin I am pregnant!"

"But you said you were barren, that you had a disease that left you that way."

"Thorin there is also something else I need to tell you."

"What is it my One?"

"Don't freak out when I say this but, when I landed in your lap two and half months ago, I was traveling from a different world. I am from a place without Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs. All of those creatures were faery stories, for parents to tell their children so they would behave. Thorin I had a sickness in my land where I was going to die if they didn't remove my womb. I chose to life a live of barren wombs and heartbreak. But I fell through a portal that I created and into this World, into Middle Earth."

Thorin pondered what I had said and nodded, "Okay."

My jaw dropped, "Okay?"

"Well, back in the Shire when you suddenly fell into my lap, I looked to Gandalf and he looked just as surprised as everyone else to see you."

"Okay..."

He grabbed my hand, "I don't care where you came from, as long as you promise to stay with me."

I nodded, "I promise, I love you Thorin."

"And I you, **little flame**."


	9. Arguments

"Thorin can I see the map?" He looked at me like I was crazy but I just stood there with my hand out. It was a battle of wills and I would not lose. "You can't read ancient Khuzdul and I know who can."

"What, that elf you called father?"

"Thorin you big stubborn oaf I was not talking about Lord Elrond. Just let me see the Gods damned map!"

I saw the stir of something in his eyes as I got angry and he sighed before handed it over. I walked over to the window where the moon was just rising and held it up to the light. I could see the faint outline of the moon runes but nothing more. Tonight was not the night. 

"Tomorrow night go to Lord Elrond and ask him about moon runes. Don't question it just ask him, and if he should question you send for me."

Thorin nodded as I handed the map back to him. " **Mizimel**?"

I looked up from my journal and smiled, "Yes, my king?"

"What will happen when we reach the mountain?"

My smile faltered, I couldn't tell him that he goes bat shit crazy with Dragon Sickness, nor could I tell him that he tries to throw Bilba off the battlements because of what she does, no I couldn't. The Hobbit sits at the bottom of my pack, unseen, unread, untouched.  When I first learned where I was I wanted to burn the book but it was the only piece of my home and old life I had.  

"I don't know, many things are different here. But heed this warning, Beware the Dragon and its Sickening stink, the gold is nothing without your people behind you, no matter what we do, remember that it was out of love for you."

Thorin looked at me strangely and was about to open his mouth to ask what I meant but then a knock echoed throughout the room. I got up and answered the door. A tall man with shoulder length dark brown hair stood there, and at his side stood Arwen. I looked at him again and his features seemed familiar, "Lord Aragorn?"

He smiled and knelt to my level, "You must be the Lady Amber." He held out his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you again."

I raised an eyebrow before the realization set in. Aragorn was Dúnedain and had lived for quite some time and he still only looked like he was in his twenties. Although this was sixty years before the Lord of th Rings and he was eighty-seven then so he would be twenty-seven now. But Elbereth left for Aman three hundred years ago. So everything that J. R. R. Tolkien wrote about Aragorn was false and everything he wrote about the Dúnedain was false. I was mad at that Grey Wizard but I collected my composure and smiled. But then a memory passed through my mind.

* * *

 

_A man holding a baby, no he wasn't a man it was an elf, a familiar, and yet not so familiar elf. His name came to my mind, Glorfindel. He was holding a dark haired baby and his side was bleeding. I rushed to him as he collapsed. Glorfindel handed me the baby and then collapsed to the ground._

_"His name is Aragorn son of Arathorn he is the last remaining heir to the throne of Gondor. Protect him."_

_"Glorfindel, my love, don't leave me. We need you."_

_"We?" He coughed violently and blood dribbled out of his mouth._

_"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you but now I fear I waited too long." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my abdomen, "I am pregnant my love, with our child."_

_He smiled then and then he closed his eyes and his light started to fade, "With this last breath of mine I will give my light to our little star. She will be able to change into one form or another, have the elegance and grace of an elf, the beauty of her mother and my abilities. She will have your face, hair, and my eyes, name her Amber. Send her from this world to grow up in a world that is away from war and darkness, until the day she is needed here."_

* * *

 

The memory faded and I looked to Arwen. "I am not your sister, I'm your niece. I am Elbereth and Glorfindel's daughter. They sent me away until I was needed again." I turned to Thorin and felt myself turn into an elf again. "This is my original form but I can move from one to the other." I walked past Aragorn and Arwen with tears in my eyes. I needed to talk to Lord Elrond. 


	10. On the Road Again

It was sunrise when we set out from Imladris. The small bump on my stomach had grown and I placed a hand on it as Thorin came walking up to me. He smiled and I knew I loved him. But the lingering threat of the dragon sickness that lay ahead churned my stomach. Why did I have to love him, the man that was destined to die? But one thing was different, me. Maybe I could save him in time. The Pale Ork needed to die but if Thorin faced him he would die. I needed to kill Azog before Thorin could reach him.

Thorin kissed me then and my thoughts turned toward the babe that was growing inside me and Thorin's love for me. Life was great. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf standing there. 

"Grandfather."

Lord Elrond smiled, "Amber, there is something I would wish for you to have." He knelt down and pulled a chain from his pocket. "This is a charm that will protect you from any harm, it was forged eons ago by the first Eldar and it was passed down from my forefathers to me. I wish for you to wear it."

"This is too much. Please, I do not want you to lose this to me."

"You are my grandchild and I want you to be protected."

I sighed, I was not going to be able to refuse the gift so I nodded and he slipped the charm around my neck. It reminded me of the necklace that Arwen always wore around her neck, the necklace she would give to Aragorn later. It shined with its own inner light and I felt different somehow. 

"Thank you." I looked to Gandalf and he had a stern look on his face. After that night when I had found out who I was and that I was Glorfindel and Elbereth's daughter he had disappeared. We were going to have that talk and he was trying to find the time to talk to me, even though he was the one who kept disappearing. I hugged Lord Elrond and he hugged me as we said our goodbyes. Arwen was standing by my pony when I turned back around. I smiled to her and we said our goodbyes as well. 

"Take heed, a battle will be upon you. One fought by five. Dragons fire and riddles. Elven wine and a ring. Take head, my niece, that not all will be as kind as we."

I nodded puzzled only slightly at what she said, I hugged her and then Thorin helped me mount my pony. Soon we were all settled and our provisions were restocked and we were ready to head out. I took the lead next to Thorin and Dwalin and we were headed East towards danger. 

A storm hit shortly after we set out and it didn't stop even as we hit the blue mountains. Gandalf disappeared again and we were soon helping Thorin and Bilba back onto the ledge that we were standing on. I found the cave that I knew was a trap and I knew what would be down there but as Thorin pushed inside I couldn't stop them from coming in. And Bilba would find the One Ring so I let them all make camp and I soon fell asleep next to Thorin, thoughts churning like waves in my mind. 

It was whispering that woke me up. Between Bilba and Bofur. I sat up a little and saw the two were in each others arms and I smiled, they were a good match, and that's when I heard it, like a thunder crack. The floor fell from under us and we were all descending into Goblin Town. 


	11. Goblin Town

I lost my grip of Thorin on the way down and I screamed as the basket that caught the company rushed past me and I fell into the darkness. I landed hard on my stomach and soon passed out from the pain.

I awoke to the sounds of something hard hitting something soft, it made a wet thudding noise as it hit in a sick rhythm to the song that was being sung.  A few words and then a thunk, some more words and then another thunk. My feet stepped on it. I could feel the power emanating from it through my boot. I was afraid to pick it up but I bent down and found the ring in the dark. A shiver ran through me as I picked it up and placed it in my pocket. I walked forward and found a sight that churned my stomach and I retched. 

"Whats is it precious? That makeses such awful soundses." Said a voice from the darkness. 

A voice I recognized from a certain three movies that I watched as a kid growing up, Gollum. 

"Can we eats it?"

I stiffened, "Back off Smeagol, I am not someone you should try and eat."

"And whys not?"

"Because I am a powerful being that can take on any form and can kill you with a single thought."

"Feisty one aren't you?" A deep voice asked although it did sound slightly like Gollum. I saw a spark and then a fire was lit and I could see who was talking. There was some semblance to a man in the lean and bony figure, he was at one time handsome, but he was a man, not River Folk. He stood, taller than I in nothing but what used to be called pants. 

"It's been a long time since I've seen anybody, especially a woman, even one so small. Isn't that right my precious? What are you?"

I took a step back, but then stood my ground. I knew I couldn't see the sky but I looked up anyway and said, "I am an elf. My name is Nobody. And I am lost. How about we play a game, a game of riddles, if I win you show me the way out, if you win, you can have me."

"Is it lost precious? Is it lonely precious? I will play your little game. I'll go first, what has roots as nobody sees, up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

I thought about it for a second and then answered, "Mountains. Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

He thought about it keeping his composure, "Teeth!! Their teeth! Teeth!!" He coughed and his voice changed, "Wes only have nine."

"Okay, your turn."

"Voiceless, it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

I felt a breeze and remembered the answer, "The wind." I was running out of riddles and then I remembered one that I used to get my friends with all the time, "What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

"Man. It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt, it lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

I smiled, this was one of my favorite riddles, "Darkness." I could tell he was getting angry because I haven't faltered on any of the answers. "A box without hinges, key, or lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid."

"Eggs! We love eggses!!"

I sighed he was good, "Your turn."

"This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel. Grinds hard stone to meal. Slays King, and ruins town. And beats high mountain down."

My mind drew a blank I hesitated and Gollum smiled. "Do you give up?"

"Give me a minute!" I turned away hoping the rock around us would give me a clue. I knew that I was running out of time and then he said it. 

"Time's up."

This thing all things devour. I smiled, "Time. The answer is time."

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, mad at himself. "Alright your turn."

I looked at the fire and knew there was only one way of getting out. Using the ring. 

"Go on ask us another question."

I put my hands in my pocket and shivered as my fingers brushed the ring and it's cold metal. I drew it into my hand and concentrated on the fire, it blew out and we were plunged into darkness. "What have I got in my pocket?"

"That's not fair precious."

"You said ask you a question and I did now what do I have in my pocket?" I pulled my hands out of my pockets. 

"Give us three guesses!"

"Okay."

"Hands!"

"No."

"Handkerchief or nothing."

"Two guesses at once and they are both wrong. Now which is the way out?"

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

I heard him move and then he screamed finding out that the ring was gone. He came rushing at me and I slipped on the ground and fell hard on my head, I knew that I would have a bump maybe even a scar. The ring flew out of my hand and as I tried to grab it the impossible happened, it slipped onto my ring finger. I was plunged into a world that was one with the dead more than the living. I sat up and looked for Gollum. He was heading away from me and I followed as quietly as I could. 

I heard the shouts of the company and I almost shouted back at them that I was here and alive but one thing was still in my way, Smeagol. I looked at him as he watch the dwarves run past and then I saw Bilba and I was happy that she made out with them. Thorin stopped and made sure everyone was out and he was looking for something I knew in that moment he realized that I was not with them. I looked at Smeagol and I saw the sadness in his eyes, the abandoned look there almost broke my heart. I transformed back into an elf and jumped over him. My foot caught his face and he reached out in the air where I just was and he screamed as I ran out of the Goblin tunnels and into the sunlight of the setting sun.

"Nasty little elf! We hates Nobody forever!"

I took off the ring and sighed as I reached the company. 

"Thorin! I see her! There she is!" Bomber yelled. 

I realized that I was as tall as an elf and as I ran into Thorin's arms I changed back. I kissed him full on the mouth before I heard a warg howl. "Run!" I screamed and we all ran. I placed the ring back into my pocket and forgot about it. Orks were behind us and we ran. 


	12. Azog, Thorin's Injury, and My Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded and italicized words are black speech.

We ran into some trees and we started climbing. That was when I felt it, a pain in my lower abdomen. I gasped, and Thorin looked at me with worry in his eyes. I grabbed the place where it hurt and realized that it was the baby. And then the orks were upon us, that's when the first flaming pinecone flew past my head. I didn't care, all I cared about was the baby that I was carrying. 

"Amber? What's wrong?"

"It's the baby. Thorin, it's the baby!"

I felt something trickle down my leg and I knew it was blood, I was losing the baby. I looked to Gandalf he looked full of fear. I needed help and he was the only one who could help. I reached out my hand to him and he took it. 

"Like in the grove Thorin, hold her." Gandalf climbed down to us and placed his hand on my bump and Thorin wrapped his arms around me and I heard him say a little prayer to Mahal. I looked to the stars and whispered my own little prayer to my parents and to Eru, I didn't want to lose the child. I started to cry as Gandalf started muttering a spell. 

"Thorin you need to stay with her no matter who comes to attack us, until the bleeding stops. With this spell mother and father need to be there for their child."

He nodded and then we all saw Azog. He was monstrous atop his warg. His missing arm coming out into a spiked mace. Thorin tensed but I held his arms around me. I closed my eyes and willed my body to keep the baby. I felt something circle through me and knew it was Gandalf's spell. Azog smiled and pointed at me. 

" ** _So this is the little slut that I have heard so much about. I see she is losing that bastard that you planted inside her. The child of Glorfindel and that Elven bitch Elbereth_**."

Thorin jumped at the words but I knew he couldn't understand them, unlike me. I had understood every word he had said. Tears rolled down my cheeks as another bout of pain passed through me. "Thorin you move and they may both die. Amber take this moth and send it away."

Gandalf handed me a huge tree moth with orange wings and fuzzy feet. I knew what to do with it and I closed my eyes and let my body find the words. 'Help, fly to the Eagles and alert them that we need help. Go as fast as the winds can carry you. Go.' The moth flew out of my hands and away with such speed that I lost sight of it within seconds. I grabbed the necklace hanging around my neck and felt the power there. I drew from it and that's when Azog spoke again. 

" ** _So Thorin what will your choice be? Save your beloved and the child or die by my hand?_** "

The irony of that was not lost to me and I laughed. Azog looked at me and I knew that I had changed back into my Elven form. Apparently under stress and pain I couldn't hold the smaller form that I had arrived in. The tree started bowing under the weight of all fifteen of us on it and the Wargs were pushing on the trunk. I felt the tree start to fall and knew that I would lose the baby. I cried out in pain again and Gandalf have a frustrated sigh as he tried even more feverishly than before to save the both of us. I felt myself blacking out and tried to stay awake. But ultimately I blacked out and the last thing I saw was Thorin rushing at Azog and then Bilba saving him with a sword I had never seen before, it was more of a letter opener really but the perfect size for a hobbit. And then the Eagles came and that was the last thing I remember.


	13. The Road Goes Ever Onward

A bird was chirping when I awoke. I couldn't remember sleeping for so long before but I still felt exhausted but I tried to sit up anyway before pain shot through me. That's when I remembered what had happened and I cried out. I had lost the baby. I placed a hand on were the babe had been growing, expecting to find a flat stomach, but I found a rather rounded bump. I looked down and saw that the bump was much bigger than before. 

"You didn't lose the babes." Said a voice from the darkness of the room that I was in. I looked around and found a very large man standing before the bed. Beorn, the beast man. Wait... He said babes, that means there were more than one of them. 

"What?"

"Gandalf and I worked through the first night that you were here to save the babes and we did, barely. You were almost lost too."

"Wait what do you mean by babes?"

He smiled then, "I guess you didn't know. I heard their faint heartbeats within you. You're carrying two."

I placed my hand on the bump again and smiled. "Can you please send Thorin in here?"

"As the lady commands. I will."

"Thank you, Beorn."

He was about to leave when I said his name, "How is it you know my name but I do not know you?"

"Because I can see a lot more than most."

He nodded, almost satisfied with the answer. "The elf possess that talent does she?"

"Amber, please. My name is Amber."

He smiled and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him. There was a commotion outside the room and then the entire company was there inside the room all smaller than the bed except for Gandalf who stood with his head and shoulders just above the bed. Thorin was standing next to Bilba and Bofur next to her. I reached out my hand and noticed that it was still larger than Thorin's. I tried to change back but something wasn't letting me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckles. 

"I am so happy that you are awake now, **Mizimel**. I am so happy that you and the child are safe."

I smiled and was still struggling to change back when Gandalf came up to talk to me. "You are stronger than you think, apprentice. When the Egales came I was sure the babe was lost but then we landed here in Beorn's lands and we worked through that night and the babe was saved."

I smiled and clasped his hand in my other. I let go shortly after to clasp Bilba's hand, she had tears in her eyes and a cloth in her hand. "I am so glad you are safe and that the babes are also."

I started but then remembered a little bit about hobbit lore and hobbit babies, usually hobbits could tell what they were carrying, the due date, and how many they were due to deliver. And then I remembered that Hobbits could also faintly tell what others were carrying and how many there were.

"I am too my dear Bilba. I name you all elf friend for saving mine, Thorin's, and the two children growing within me, lives without a second thought. Thank you all." I smiled and kissed Bilba's hand. She blushed and then bowed a little. Beorn stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, I smiled at him as well and he nodded his head. 

Thorin looked at me strangely and I knew why, it was very rarely that elves produced twins and dwarves never did. I smiled and placed my hand on the bump as I felt the babes stir. Tears came to my eyes that was the first bit of movement since Gollums cave. I sat up slowly with the help of Beorn who was finally let into the room. My body ached from  the fall and the almost miscarriage. With Beorn's arm around my waist and hand on my arm I slipped off the bed. Everyone expect Beorn was looking up at me and I tried again to change back but I couldn't. I feared that it would be a long time before I was small again and that saddened me. Although it might give me some sway when we reached Mirkwood. 

I tried to take a step and almost fell down if it hadn't been for Beorn's strong grip. I took another and was able to stand I looked at Beorn and nodded and he let me go. I took another step and swayed a little before Thorin caught me. It was so strange walking in this taller form, stranger yet was the height difference between Thorin and I. The babes kicked hard and I gasped and grabbed my side. They kicked again and I fell to my knees. Thorin was there in an instant, checking me. 

I smiled, "It's just the babes telling their mother that they are alive and well."

Again the strange look, "You keep saying they, and Bilba and Master Beorn keep saying that as well. Dwarrowdams carry only one child at a time, is this not true for the other races?"

"Very rarely do elves produce twins but my uncles are twins. It's not as rare among men, and hobbits rarely produce only one child. But the more surprising thing is that a child of Mahal and a child of Eru were able to produce children at all, let alone twins." I smiled as Gandalf said that. But it was strange for this to occur. Men and Elves were children of Eru, Dwarves were the heirs of Mahal, and Hobbits were the blooms of Yvannah. Men and elves have loved each other and produced children the same with hobbits and dwarves as they were the children of a husband and wife, but dwarves and elves? Maybe we weren't all that different from each other. Like humans on Earth. I placed both hands on my bump and smiled at the wonder of mine and Thorin's children. 

I stood and walked out the door, getting a hold of my new body. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to change back anytime soon so I must get used to walking with longer legs, seeing with stronger eyes, and hearing with elven ears. I looked to Thorin and motioned for him to come join me. He did and we walked together in silence, until we reached outside and the first question was off his lips before the door closed behind us. 

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to sit down?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I just need to stretch and get used to being in this body."

I looked down at him and he had an eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently under stress and pain I cannot hold my smaller shape. And until my strength returns I won't be able to change back."

" **Mizimel** , you don't ever have to change back if you do not wish to. I love you no matter how tall you are."

I chuckled and slid to my knees, "Don't you think it's a little strange that I am taller than you?"

"No. I do not think this is strange. I am a dwarf, you are an elf, dwarves are of short stature, elves are very tall in stature." He kissed me then and that was the first time he had in a long time. I looked into his eyes and saw something more in them. I smiled but I stood then.

"Let us just walk for a bit, Thorin, my love."

He nodded and we started walking again. We found a little garden and I sat down, breathing heavily. I ached and walking only a few yards was killing me. Thorin looked just as relieved to sit down as I. "How long have we been here?" I asked. 

"A week."

That startled me, I had been in a coma for an entire week. "Thorin! Oh Gods I am an idiot, you're injured!" I moved to kneel in front of him and I reached for the bottom of his tunic to see his injury. He fought me the entire way but I finally had him shirtless. "You big stubborn dwarf!" I yelled as I saw the barely scabbed skin and the large red soaked bandage around his middle. 

I unwarpped the bandage to see that there were already signs of infection. I placed my hands on the wound and concentrated, but before I could start healing him he pulled my hands away and kissed me. I pulled away and shot him a look, "You sir are not getting out of this so easily." I pulled my hands out of his and told him to lie down on the bench. He realized he wasn't getting out of this and finally laid down. Good for him or else I might have had to knock upside the head. I placed my hands on the wound again and closed my eyes, concentrating on the power I knew I would find within myself. I let the power sit in my hands for a second before they grew warm. I released it and focused it into healing the wound and fighting off the infection.

There was a foul darkness that fought against and I tried harder. I heard something fall the the ground and I opened my eyes. A piece of Azog's mace lie at my knees. I remembered something from the Fellowship of the Ring, Morgol blades and then in the Hobbit, Kili gets shot with a Morgol shaft. Azog wielded a Morgol weapon. This could have killed Thorin in a matter of days. But it hadn't. Stubborn Dwarf. I focused on my task and helped the wound along its way to healing. 

I removed my hands from Thorin's chest and smiled in satisfaction. "There, you wait right here, I'll be back with some clean bandages and some Kings Foil. Stay here."

Thorin sat up slowly and before he could see the shard of Azog's mace I had wrapped it in my robes. I stood and walked back to the house to retrieve some bandages from Oin and ask Beorn if I could use some of his Kings Foil. I was back in a matter of minuets. My heart pounding and the items nearly forgotten. "It's Bilba! Something's wrong!"


	14. Strange Happenings

Bilba was curled into a tight ball on the floor and I rushed to her side. She screamed in pain and I looked around at the room of bewildered men and ordered them all out. With reluctance they all left, except for Beorn. I sighed and placed a hand on Bilba's forehead. She was burning up. "Don't you dare do this to me Bilba!"

I picked her up and brought her to a bedroll. She was so light and she felt frail. She moaned again and I looked to Beorn. "I need Feverfew and Kings Foil and a bowl of cold water." He nodded and was out of the house in seconds. Bilba's hand was firmly clamped on her lower abdomen and I vaguely knew what was happening. I got her to lay on her back with her knees up. I felt her stomach and found a slight hardness there, like mine, like she was carrying a child. I wasn't going to be able to save her baby, none of us were going to be able to. I concentrated and blocked anyone from coming in.

When I was back on Earth my sister and I planned a road trip together and we didn't know she was pregnant at the time. It was already too late, by the time we had reached the hospital she had lost the baby.

There was banging on the door and Bofur called out from the other side. Gandalf's spell rang through my ears and I ran to the door and pulled Bofur inside before slamming the door again. "You, hold her now. From behind, place her head on your chest, now!" I saw a look of fear pass through Bofur and he rushed to Bilba's side. I saw love and fear in his eyes as he looked at me. "She's losing her child Bofur, your child."

He cried out and held Bilba close. I crossed my legs and sat down beside the two. I placed one hand on their intertwined fingers over the babe and the other on Bilba's forehead. Before, when I was just concentrating the power that I held no words had my lips uttered and now when I needed them, they flowed from my lips. It was Quenya. And I felt the power flow through me and into the couple and the babe that they created. My power was draining and I knew I couldn't keep it up much longer but if I didn't, Bilba would lose her child. I pushed through the fatigue and was able to make it to the last words of the spell. I was blown back from Bilba and Bofur in a flash of light and Bilba's moaning and screams stopped. 

I lay on my back, bewildered. I sat up slowly and saw light swirling around Bilba and Bofur. I felt the barrier around the house break and the whole company rushed into the house. The light that was swirling around them finally faded and Bilba and Bofur opened their eyes. They looked around and Bilba smiled at me. I smiled back and lay back on the ground, my energy spent. I sighed and took a long breath. She would be okay. Something started to feel strange within and around me and I opened my eyes. A beeping sound started roaring in my ears and I looked around. Everything was dark and I started to panic. 

I felt like I was going underwater and my body started to burn in a vaguely familiar way. And then the beeping sound registered in my mind, heart monitor. My ears popped and I closed my eyes, willing Middle Earth to call me back. Voices came within my hearing. 

"Thank you so much for coming. My daughter fell into a coma shortly after you accepted our request. She has been like this for so long we have all lost hope for her return to consciousness." My mother's voice. 

"I am sorry to hear that, Mrs. Martin." A vaguely recognizable English voice said. 

"It's quite alright. She would have been so thrilled to meet you, Mr. Armitage."

I heard the smile on his voice, "That is very kind of you to say, do you mind if I just sit with her awhile, in private?"

My mother hesitated before saying, "By all means, go right ahead Mr. Armitage, I will be back in a few hours, I have to take her brother to Summer Band Practice."

"Drive safely Mrs. Martin."

"I will." I heard footsteps coming towards me and lips against my cheek, "Please wake up soon, my baby girl." My mother's voice cracked and then she rushed out of the room. 

I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't. 

"It's the strangest thing. I feel like you can hear me. I hope that you can. I feel like I have met you before", he laughed, "Maybe in a past life. I do hope you wake up. Your mother is very worried about you. Come home soon."

And just like that I felt like I was being pulled through water and I awoke to a dark room with a chair sitting beside the bed. I looked around and could barley make out the shapes of a wooden door and bed frame. I snapped my finger and a few candles lit on the other side of the room. I looked around again and saw Thorin, asleep in the chair. Something strange was going on and I needed to find out. I pulled back the covers and slowly snuck out of the room as to not wake Thorin. I needed to find Gandalf and for some reason for knew he was up. 


	15. A Talk, A Song, and A Ring

I stepped outside the house and saw Gandalf with his pipe in hand. There was a full moon out tonight and I sighed as I walked over to him. 

"Good evening Ms. Evergreen."

"What do you mean?" I said, "Do you wish me good evening, or mean that it is a good evening whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this evening; or that it is an evening to be good on?"

He chuckled and said, "All of them at once I suppose. We never did have our talk in Rivendell did we?"

"What happens if my body dies back on Earth?"

"You will stay here forever, like I, donned to forever walk this earth with the blood of the Eldar running through you. That was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I am guessing you have had your first vision of the life that your body is living now?"

I nodded and sat down with him, "I have been in a coma for all this time and my parents are starting to lose hope that I will wake up. But then something else strange happened, there is this actor who goes by the name of Richard Armitage and he and Thorin could be twins, anyway he was there in my vision.  And he talked to me like he knew I could hear him. The most puzzling thing is that he came all the way from London to my little hometown in Texas to visit me. Me a girl who has machines that are running her heart and keeping her lungs working. I am scared, what happens if I go back and cannot return?"

"I do not know little one. The last trip here, for me, caused me to have a heart attack and die back on Earth. I have been here since then. In fact all the other wizards of the Istari, here in Middle Earth were once great warlocks on Earth. Saruman the White came first into this world, shortly followed by Morinehtar and Rómestámo, I followed after them, and Radagast followed shortly after, thus our order was created."

"What made you write the books though?"

"They started as journals when I was young. And then a friend suggested I write a book and that's how the Hobbit was born."

"But we are in the events of the Hobbit right now."

"My mother had the gift of sight. She could see into the future on rare occasions. And I inherited that gift although mine was stranger than hers. I saw these events before they happened, but I never saw you, until it was too late. The events around us are changing. Before you landed in Thorin's lap I had a vision of an elf with a bump in her stomach talking with King Thranduil. And when I saw you, I knew that the elf I saw was you, although I didn't know how you were an elf at the time."

I blushed and nodded. My back started to itch then. Words echoed in my head and I stood trying to scratch at the spot. 

"Are you alright my dear?" Gandalf asked. 

_I want to fly and reach the sky._  
 _Fly so high, my feathers die._    
 _Wings of Silver and pearly down_.   
 _To carry my wieght up from the ground._  
_For if I wish and force, it may._  
 _Wings I will grow today._  
 _So mote it be._

I remembered the night I came here and the website I had browsed before finding the spell that transported me here in Middle Earth. I had done a spell before that. A spell for wings. But that couldn't be what was happening. My back was just itchy, of course that's what I thought before the itching became burning. I twisted trying to itch at the spot in the middle of my back right between my shoulder blades. 

I let out a frustrated sigh and found a wooden beam to try and relieve the itching and burning. "Are you all right Amber?" Gandalf asked again.

"My back, it itches."

He looked at me skeptically before saying, "I think there is a little more to that story than you are telling me."

I sighed again, "Well let's just say that a certain, unknown to herself, witch performed a spell back on Earth that she thought was total bogus. And that she may or may not be experiencing the symptoms of the spell that she cast."

Gandalf sighed and looked at me with amusement, "And what spell did this witch cast?"

"An Aviation spell. One of the side effects of the spell, so it said, was severe itching and some burning. And you may or may not grow a pair of wings, or just assume the illusion of wings and still be able to fly."

Gandalf laughed, a full hearty laugh that made him seem much younger than he appeared to be. 

I narrowed my eyes at him before asking, "What's so funny, wizard?"

"Nothing, just that you were naïve enough to perform a spell that was way beyond your level."

"I performed the one that brought me here didn't I?"

That sobered him a little, "Indeed you did but one of the main reasons that spell worked instantly was because the gods determined that it was time you returned to the land you were born in. Remember Amber, that you are an elf and your parents are, Glorfindel and Elbereth. You were born to live as an Eldar but you were sent away because that was your parents wish."

"Yes but the spell was a very difficult one to perform."

"Unless the heart is willing."

I rolled my eyes and continued to scratch my back against the beam. "What am I going to do if I grow wings?"

"Not freak out like you are doing right now. I have an oil that stops the itching, I use it for bug bites but it should work the same for your situation." Gandalf walked back inside the house and was back in a few minutes with a dark brown vial in his hand. "Now I will need you to remove your top only enough for me to administer the oil." He turned around and I hesitated for a second before finally relenting and taking off my tunic. My shirt hung loosely from my arms but pulled slightly tight against my growing bump. I pulled the back of the shirt up and over my head and held the rest of the fabric to my Brest. 

"Okay, just hurry please, I don't think I can stand the itching much longer." I heard the cork pop off as I turned away from Gandalf. The strong smell of Lavender and Witch Hazel invaded my nostrils but then there was a faint flowery smell like Primroses. Instantly the oil started working and the itchiness was gone and the burning too. Gandalf's hands were calloused but gentle as he worked the oil into my soft skin. I sighed as the oil dried in the cool breeze. Finally his hands pulled away and I heard the cork being screwed back on. I pulled my shirt back over my head and laced my leather tunic back up. "Thank you."

I turned back to face the old wizard only to find a tall young man with dark hair, strong features, and a short brown beard standing before me dressed in the Grey Wizard's clothes. "Gandalf?"

He smiled and nodded, "I was young when I died. My youngest child had just been born when the Heart Attack claimed me. I never even got to see her open her eyes." His voice cracked and then, again, the old Grey Wizard was standing tall before me. 

I sighed and hugged the old man, "I am sorry that happened to you but the gods choose us for a reason."

He hugged me back and I felt him shudder, he was crying, this strong man that I have seen go through every hardship that our lives threw at us, was crying and I was his rock. I hummed a little song that my mother used to sing whenever I was upset. "Everything will come to a happy end. I promise." I stepped away from him. 

"Did Bilba fall with you in the Goblin Tunnels?"

"No." A cold spot formed where the One Ring lay in my pocket. I grab the necklace I wore and unclasped it from around my neck. I drew the ring from my pocket and slipped it on the chain. "I will take the ring to Mordor." I clasped the chain back around my neck and winced at the coldness of it.

Gandalf closed his eyes and nodded his head. "You are stronger than even I, Amber."

"Even now I can feel the influence of the ring. I fear the ring may take me before I reach Mount Doom."

"You are the great grandchild of Celebrimbor, you are the grandchild of Elrond Halfelven, and you are the child of Glorfindel. You are the only one who can make this journey. I believe in you." He smiled and walked back inside the house. I sat under the moonlight and sang. 

_All that is gold does not glitter_  
_Not all those who wander are lost_  
_The old that is strong does not wither_  
_Deep roots are not reached by the frost_

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken_  
_A light from the shadows will spring_  
_Renewed shall be blade that was broken_  
_The crownless again shall be king_

_A journey will be under taken_  
_To destroy finally the one ring_  
_Sauron's power will be broken_  
_The crownless again shall be king_

_The crownless again shall be king_


	16. A Choice

"Thorin, Bilba and I would like to ask you if we could go back to the Shire?" Bofur asked one day while at Beorn's table. Everything fell dead silent as everyone looked to Thorin. 

"I think that would be a great idea!" I pipped in. Thorin shot me a look and I just smiled at him. 

"And what about you?" He asked me, "You are pregnant as well, I should be sending you both back to the Shire."

"I will continue on this quest. I am under no obligation to obey your orders."

"And what if I force you to go, wife?" That startled me, he called me wife, for the first time, ever. He smiled, "Did you think that the bead was just a promise of marriage? You have a wife's obligation to do as I say."

I stood up, outraged, "I will not be talked down to like I am something less than a person! I may be your wife but you are my husband and you should choose to respect your wife's choices. And I choose to continue on this quest to take back Erebor. I want our children and the dwarves of Erebor to have a home. I want to fight at your side, no matter what happens. I love you and I don't think I could bear leaving your side! Let them return to Bag End and allow me to continue with you."

He looked at me with a light I had never seen in his eyes before. He nodded, "Alright, Bofur if this is what you wish I release you and Bilba from any obligations. You may return to the Shire."

Bilba finally spoke then, "I am under a vow I made to myself to help Amber in any way I can. She saved my son's life and I owe her."

I sighed, "Bilba, you do not owe me anything, return to the Shire and raise your children in peace."

"How long do you think your pregnancy is going to last? It takes several months to get from Ered Luin to Erebor. And Several days from Esgaroth to the Lonely Mountain. What if your babes come early? Oín has expressed that he doesn't know how to deliver children and I do. I will be your midwife."

Tears came to my eyes as I sat back down, "Bilba."

"No, none of that. You will accept this from me and call whenever you are in need. This isn't my first experience with child bearing. This isn't my first experience with helping another woman with her child. I can held you and I will."

What she said shocked me a little but the I remembered a conversation we had about her life in the shire for the past fifty-one years and she had told me about a hobbit she had loved once. They had gotten married on a summer day and she had soon become pregnant. But she lost the baby and her husband to an accident involving dwarves and fast moving carriages. That was how she got the scar on her forehead.

I finally nodded, "If that is your wish then you can stay with me. But I wish for you to stay in Esgaroth when we reach it."

"But I am their burglar. I have to be there with them."

"Bilba, Smaug will smell the babes in seconds. I will go as their burglar."

There was much protest. "Please everyone calm down, I have been working on a spell that will hide the evidence of any child the castor is carrying. Now it only works on the castor and Smaug doesn't know my scent. Gandalf has been helping me work on it and I know it will work. Just trust me, and I want you all to trust me when we reach Mirkwood." I had still not managed to change back into my smaller form but I liked being tall, especially when I was in a house so big, even for an elf. It was a great irony, mine and Thorin's love. I was an elf and he a dwarf. But I believe that it is only Thranduil that he sticks his fire if hate at. When the Dwarves of Erebor needed him most he turned his back away from them. 

I made a decision then, to mend things between the two nations. To have Dwarves and Elves and Men be friends and allies again. I needed to go to Mirkwood tonight, before the company and mend at least a little tear between them. I walked away from the table then and motioned for Bilba to follow me. She did and so did Thorin. "Thorin please, go and eat. I need to talk to Bilba, alone." The babes chose that moment to kick me really hard and I winced. "I'm fine, just go."

I walked outside and Bilba followed. I waited till the door closed fully before walking further from the house and into the garden. "I must leave for Mirkwood tonight. Before the company. Wait for me at the Great Elven Road Gate. Do not let any of those dwarves enter the forest. Keep your blade with you, at all times. Hopefully you won't have to use it. But I need your help getting things ready for my departure. I must mend things between Thranduil and Thorin."

She smiled a mischievous smile, "Is that all? My lady?"

I smiled back, "Make sure it takes them a long time to get ready to leave."

She nodded and as silently as a Hobbit, she disappeared into the shadows. I smiled and gathered some herbs from the garden.


	17. Midnight Stow Away

The moon was rising when I said my goodbyes to Bilba, Beorn, and Gandalf. I had made sure Thorin was sound asleep before I left our bed. I had found a blade and a bow and quiver resting on top of my pack when I walked outside and smiled, it was an ancient Elven blade that was carried by only one other, Glorfindel, Laurë. And and ancient bow crafted by Celebrimbor himself, Azkâr. I had it strapped to my belt as I climbed into the  saddle of the Clydesdale that Beorn had given me. I heard the door open and new it was Thorin. I slipped from the saddle and stood next to the horse. 

"What is going on here?" He asked his voice deep and worried. 

"I must go love. Meet me in three weeks time at the gates of the Great Elven Road." He walked up to me and I kneeled down to look into his eyes, "I am doing this for all of you. I want to make sure you are all safe. Thorin I love you so much." I kissed him and he held me in his arms. 

"Mizimel, come back to me."

I smiled, "Always." I kissed him again and then stood. I climbed back into the saddle and nudged the horse into a trot, "Three weeks Thorin! Three weeks!" With that I galloped into the night, not knowing how anything would turn out. 

I reached the gates within hours and the strangest thing was waiting for me there, a white wolf. It sat outside the gate and watched me approach. I jumped off the horse and unsaddled it. I hitched my pack up on my shoulders and nodded at the wolf. It barked once and then stood and walked towards me. She sniffed my white leather boots and then licked my hand before turning towards the gate and walking inside. I could feel the sickness wafting off the branches and I heisitated before sighing and walking into the forest. 

_"Stay along the path Amber. Let nothing distract you."_

_I nodded and hugged Gandalf goodbye before doing the same with Bilba and Beorn._

_"The forest is sick Amber. Do not drink the water, do not eat any food. If you run out of provisions eat this, it will keep you sustained for several days at a time, but only eat it if you are desperate. One leaf is all you need."_

_Beorn had handed me a plant that looked like just a weed. Lembas Root, the very plant that makes Lembas bread what it is. I smiled and him and thanked him before placing it in my pack._

The night was dark and closing in around me as I found the first way station on the road. I didn't build a fire that night but the white wolf curled her huge body around me when I had finally lain down. 

...

I awoke to Sindarian voices and an arrow shaft in my face. I looked up to find myself staring into the blue eyes of an auburn haired female elf.

" _Why do you have this coat_?" She asked. 

I had no idea what she was talking about so I decided to talk in Khuzdul instead of Sindarian, " **What are you talking about**?"

She looked surprised and I cleared my throat," _Sorry I have been around too many dwarves lately. What are you talking about? What coat?_ " And the I looked down at myself to find a great white fur coat lain across my body. "What is this?!" I sat up and then almost regretted it as a bout of morning sickness started clawing up my throat. I ran to another side of the clearing and promptly threw up what was left of my dinner. I noticed the coat of white fur didn't leave my shoulders. The female elf gasped in surprise as I placed a hand on my swollen belly. 

"No wonder the Wolf chose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're her aren't you? Celebrimbor's decendent."

I looked at her, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Lord Elrond sent a letter to King Thranduil about a granddaughter coming this way, you're Glorfindel and Elbereth's child."

I nodded, "Yes my parents are Elbereth and Glorfindel. Grandfather sent him a letter?"

She nodded, "Yes, my name is."

I cut her off, "Tauriel, Thranduil's Captain of the Guard. My name is Amber Evergreen." She jumped at that but then nodded. "Any way what is the deal with this?" I shook the coat gently. 

"The White Wolf is a servent of Eru and every few generations she chooses a guardian, they are given a gift in honor of that choice, a white wolf coat."

"Guardian?"

I heard some rustling in the trees behind Tauriel and a familiar but not so familiar, blue eyed elf walked into the clearing as well a dagger in his hand. The major difference form this Legolas was his hair, it was a dark rich earthy color and not the platinum blonde of his father. I smiled and turned toward him, "Greetings Legolas Greenleaf, I must speak with your father. Can you please take me to him?"

"Remove your weapons first."

I placed a hand on the handle of Laurë and another on Azkâr, "My families weapons will stay with me. Laurë and Azkâr where given to me and I won't be giving them up so lighly."

Legolas nodded and then put his dagger away, "I understand. If you will follow me please, we have a long way to go."

He faded into the trees and I almost lost him. But Tauriel held out her hand and I took it. We walked for what felt like hours and I was near exhaustion when we finally saw the lights of Thranduil's halls. I sighed with relief as Tauriel took my pack. I was four months into my pregnancy and I was feeling more and more tired by the day. 

Back on Earth I wrote a fanfic about the hobbit and I did some studying about Elven gestation. And what I found was that Elves are pregnant for at least a year before giving birth. But then that research led me to the gestalt for the other races of Middle Earth. Dwarves are speculated to have a gestation period of about four years. But when I think about it I am very round already. I look like I am four months pregnant for a human, but that is possibly due to carrying twins, who are also half dwarf. And dwarven babies are huge. So I could be looking at a pregnancy that lasts anywhere from two to three years. 

I rubbed my swell and smiled as I felt my babes move. Tauriel smiled and then we both walked into the great halls of the Elven King, Thranduil. Surprisingly enough he was standing just inside the gates with a plethora of people around him. Tauriel bowed and I smiled while doing my best courtesy on tired limbs. I almost fell over and Thranduil rushed up to catch me. 

"I am sorry my lord. I am tired. This adventure has drained me. My name is Amber it is a pleasure to make." My voice trailed off as I promptly fainted from exhaustion. 


	18. Thranduil, Elves, and Spider Poison

_Far over the misty mountains cold_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_   
_We must away ere break of day_   
_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_   
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_   
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_   
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_   
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_   
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_   
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_   
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_   
_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_   
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_   
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_   
_There lay they long, and many a song_   
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_   
_The winds were moaning in the night._   
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_   
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_   
_And men they looked up with faces pale;_   
_The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire_   
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_   
_The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom._   
_They fled their hall to dying fall_   
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

_I looked around me and saw nothing but carnage and blood. I was standing on a battle field with a mountain looming over me. "Quick! We need a healer! Now!" That was Kili's voice. I turned toward the voice and gasped. Fili and Kili were carrying Thorin together. I could tell from here that he was badly wounded. I tried to call out to him but my voice wouldn't work._

_Thorin looked up and he looked at me. "Amber?"_

_Kili looked at him sadly, "Fili we need to hurry. Bilba! Find Amber she has to be here somewhere, Thranduil wouldn't leave his new pet at home."_

_New pet? The wolfs coat blew in a nonexistent breeze and I looked at it. I felt a pain in my abdomen and gasped. Thorin's face twisted as he saw me grab my abdomen. The dream faded and I was plunged into darkness. Did he hate me?_  
...  
I woke up screaming. Something was wrong with me and I didn't know what. My body ached and my back stung. I was laying on my side, and as I tried to flip onto my back I was stopped. 

"Easy now my lady. You have been through a lot." An Elven healer was in my face, "But the fever is gone and you seem to be in good health."

"How long?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two months. Shortly after you fell unconscious you started screaming in pain and you were brought here, where the strangest thing started to happen." He looked past me and further into the room, somewhere off my back. I sat up realizing what he had said. Two months?! Thorin and the others!

"Tell me did a group of dwarves and a hobbit come in at any time while I was unconscious?"

He looked amused and a little disgusted, "Yes, we found the dwarves  skulking around the forest and Thranduil threw them all into the dungeon but the hobbit was taken to a room near here."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She was poisoned by the spiders, she is still sick and we are not sure if she will make it."

I moved to the edge of the bed and said, "Take me to her. I can heal her."

"My lady, you shouldn't be getting up, you are still much too weak to be walking around."

"Weak from what?!" I screamed. I placed a hand on my swell and noticed that it was much bigger than before. I pulled off my covers and placed my feet on the cold stone floor. "I will see her and I will talk with the king. I started to slide off the bed to stand when I felt something drag behind me and my back start to sting. I looked behind me and couldn't see anything at first, but out of the silver sheets I saw something feathery and white. I pulled myself from the bed and twisted. I felt them twitch and I gasped, I had wings. "Take me to the hobbit, now."

The healer nodded and then turned towards the door.  Legolas burst through the door, looking infuriated. "My father is ordering you to stay here forever. When he found out that Eru chose you as his Guardian he decided that he didn't want to lose another so soon."

I sighed, "I need to talk with Thranduil as soon as I help my friend. He made Thorin hate me didn't he?"

Legolas looked sad as he nodded. 

"Damn him. I will make him regret that." Anger flared through me and I felt my wings twitch again. I walked out the door and down the hallway. Something was strange, I could almost smell Bilba's perfume although she hadn't used it since we left the Shire. I was still wearing the wolf coat and I was mad. I burst into the room that was holding Bilba and all my anger dissipated. She was pale, too pale and I knew she was close to death. I walked over to her and kneeled, she looked at me with unfocused eyes. My words chocked in my mouth, "Hello Bilba."

She smiled the best she could and sighed, "Hello Amber, I am afraid I don't have much longer."

I cried out, "Don't, don't you dare say that! You are going to live. Frodo needs you!" I placed a hand on her stomach and another on her forehead. I closed my eyes and focused on Bilba's heartbeat. It was slow and her moves were sluggish. "You will not die. You should have left for the Shire a long time ago you silly Hobbit. You have a Long life ahead of you and I will not let you die!" I held out my hand, "I need a knife. I can draw out the poison I just need an opening on her body to pull it out."

Legolas sighed and then pulled out his dagger. I thanked him and took a deep breath before I drew the blade across her wrist. "I need a bowl." I said as a greenish yellow liquid started to flow from the wound I inflicted. It was the spiders poison. I felt a pulling sensation tug at my gut as the poison continued to drip from Bilba's arm. A bowl was brought and placed under her arm to catch the poison. "Change out the bowl when needed and retrieve me if her condition worsens or if she is better. I must speak with King Thranduil."


	19. Hard Decisions Made

I walked into the throne room, my anger blazing. I spread my new wings and held fire in my hands. "Thranduil! Release the dwarves and give their weapons back." I glared at him, a glare that would rival even Thorin's.

He narrowed his eyes at me and scowled, "What authority do you have, barging in here and demanding things of me?!"

I smiled, "I have Eru's authority." I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder but when I looked no one was there. In an instant I felt my fire die as I heard a voice in my ear, ' _Do not be so rash, great granddaughter. Thranduil is very easy to anger and his wrath is not to be conjured. Even as a young Eldar he was easily angered._ ' I narrowed my eyes at the spot on my shoulder where I felt the hand and soon I saw a hand. A pale hand glowing brightly like a star lay on my shoulder. I followed that hand and was soon staring into the face of a very handsome, dark haired elf. Except he looked strange, almost translucent. "Celebrimbor?" I breathed.  He smiled and nodded before placing a finger on his lips. I looked back to Thranduil and his eyes were wide. 

"Let my people go."

"Only if you stay here."

"And why would I do that? My place is at Thorin's side. I am his wife. I carry his children. Thorin is my soulmate, I am his One, I would fade before the year is up if I stay here without him at my side. You know that so why would you ask such a thing of me?"

"Because Keyla chose you as the guardian of the forest. You bear her mark."

' _Keyla is the White Wolf and she chooses a new guardian every few generations. Thranduil's wife was the guardian before you_.' Celebrimbor said. 

"You don't want me going to the mountain do you? You think I will die, don't you? I recall a story my grandfather told me once, about your wife. Keyla chose her when she was young. I know the horrors your wife faced in Dol Guldur and I am sorry for your loss, but I must continue with them to the mountain, to Smaug. If I don't the Darkness in this forest will never die but grow stronger." I knew I was going to have to tell him about the ring and I sighed. "I carry the One Ring and I must take it into the fires of Mount Doom to destroy it. This is a burden only I can carry and I cannot stay in this place. Thranduil please, when Bilba is well let the dwarves go. I will make sure Thorin does not fall under the Dragon Sickness and that you have what was stolen from you, back."

He sighed before nodding, "When the Hobbit is well I will make sure they leave this place in one piece."

"Thank you, King Thranduil."

"When the mountain is taken back I will call upon the great leaders of all the races and you will be there to see to it that a fellowship is born to see that the ring is destroyed."

I bowed and smiled, "Thank you, I promise that I will never be too far away from the forest. If I return from Mordor." I turned to walk out when I felt Thranduil move and he was suddenly behind me. His arms around me, his lips at my throat. He bit the skin there at the nape of my neck hard enough that there was going to be a bruise but not hard enough to break the skin. King Thranduil had just given me a hickey. I pulled away from him rubbing the spot I narrowed my eyes at him before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. 

I turned and saw Thorin there. He looked thin and scraggly. Tears welled in my eyes and I rushed towards him. "Thorin! Thank the gods you are alive!" I fell to my knees beside him and hugged him as hard as I could before I whispered into his ear, "What ever he has told you about me is false. I did not abandon you all at the gates." I looked back at Thranduil and said, "Please bring him to my chambers when you are done here. I must speak with the both of you."

I kissed Thorin then and there and then stood, "I love you, my rock."

"And I you, my moon and stars."

I smiled and stood, "Legolas, please take me back to Bilba."

"As the lady wishes." With that I left the throne room with Legolas in tow. The doors slammed behind us and I heard Thranduil yelling at Thorin about being stubborn and if he had just said that they were going to take back the Lonely Mountain he would have helped them. I giggled before walking away from the door. I needed to find Azog, tonight. "Come, cousin. I must find Azog the Pale Ork. I must find and kill him before Thorin takes back the Lonely Mountain."

Legolas stumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"There will be a great battle, one fought by five. Thorin and his nephews will be slain unless the head is cut off the snake before the battle begins. I think I can sneak into Dol Guldur and kill Azog."

"What makes you say all this?"

"Because I know what will happen if this does not happen. Your father will lose many of his best soldiers, many men, women, and children will be slaughtered, and my husband will die."

"Amber, we are not to meddle in the affairs of mortals."

I turned to him, "I cannot sit idly by while the rest of the world falls into chaos! This is my responsibility and all I want you to do is show me the way to Dol Guldur."

"You are not going alone." Legolas protested. 

"I will not be alone. Eru is with me and so are my father and great grandfather. Laurë and Azkâr will also be at my side."

"Amber, no. I will come with you."

"And so will I." Said a female voice from behind us. We turned and Tauriel was standing on the edge of the shadows.

"You do not have to come. In fact I want you both to stay here, Keyla will show me the way."

"No, you are pregnant. I cannot allow you to go." 

I sighed and placed a hand on my swollen belly. I really had been working on a spell with Gandalf and now was a good a time as any to see if it worked on people who didn't know it was a spell. I closed my eyes and muttered the words under my breath. I opened them again and both Legolas and Tauriel looked beyond shocked. "I have been working on a cloaking spell for when we reach the mountain but I haven't been able to get it to work properly, until today." I waved off the spell and sighed, "Azog needs to die but these children are growing and I don't know how much longer it will be until their birth. I fear what the future holds for all of us, I fear what Thorin will become if we take back the mountain and what will come after. Thorin is my love and I will fade if he is taken from me to soon. You must help me, Azog needs to die."

"What assistance are you asking of, Lady Amber?" I shuddered as I heard that voice. I turned to confirm my fear, it was Saurman. 

I smiled and said, "The death of Azog before we reach the Blue Mountains. He has been chasing us and we are quite tired of him. Dol Guldur is just south of here and I think this is the perfect opportunity to kill the Pale Ork."

"Why are you going to the Blue Mountains?" He asked. 

"Daín is holding a grand Durin's Day feast and has invited us to come join him in his home."

"And why is there a Hobbit traveling with you?"

I narrowed my eyes, "She is Bofur's wife. They were going to stay in the Shire but Bilba decided that a little adventure would be a nice change from the boring lives of Hobbits. Although it was shortly after our journey began that Bilba and I started showing signs of pregnancy."

"And who is your husband, Lady Amber?"

"I am sure your guesses are right. I am the elvish wife of Thorin Oakensheild. We met in the Shire a few years ago and we got married there just two years ago. Our company has been through a lot and killing Azog will be one more step."

He nodded, "I would like to offer my assistance. Gandalf has gone missing and the White Council has a fear that he might have been taken captive and inprisoned there. The Lady Galadriel has already set out against our wishes and we must go."

"We?" He had said that several times and I was curious.

"Well the Lord Elrond of course."

My heart stopped, "Grandfather is here?"

He chuckled, "Well I thought you knew your grandfather was part of the White Council. Anyway, Lady Amber I will accompany you three to Dol Guldur."

"My granddaughter will not be going anywhere near that retched place."

I jumped and then turned, "Grandfather!" I rushed over to him and hugged him, "I need to do this. Azog must die."

He smiled down at me before saying, "Why must you be the one to put an end to his life?"

"Because this is my burden to bear."

He could tell that I would not relinquish the thought of going to Dol Guldur and he sighed, "Alright, but be careful."

I nodded, "I will grandfather."

I saw him look at the charm he had given me and the ring that lay beside it. "How did you come by this?!"

"I found it in the Goblin Caves. When this journey is over I am going to destroy it."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "Then I will go with you."

"But Azog first."

"Alright."

I walked back to the room I woke up in and found Laurë and Azkâr sitting on the bed. Along with some elvish light armor. I slipped them on and strapped the sword onto my belt and the bow to my back along with its quiver. I concentrated and placed the spell back over my stomach and watched the baby bump disappear. I was hunting Orcs. 


	20. Operation Mongoose

We set out from Thranduil's Palace under the light of a crescent moon. The forest feels strange. My wolf cloak seemed to blow in a nonexistent breeze in the still forest. As we drew close to Dol Guldur I drew Azkâr and knocked an arrow. The moon was at its height as I realized that I held the One Ring and I was walking straight into Sauron's hands. I stopped and Tauriel bumped into me. 

"Is everything alright my lady?"

"I shouldn't have come. There is an evil older than the Orcs here. The Old Enemy."

Saurman breathed in sharply as I said that and he said, "We must continue, turn back if you must but we must be off whether you follow or not."

I placed my hand on the ring and felt its power. Azog needed to die but Sauran was in that fortress. I will not let him have it. I continued walking and ahead of us was a giantic white wolf, Keyla. She bowed to me before kneeling and offering her back to me. I climbed up onto Keyla's back and charged toward Dol Guldur, my fellowship behind me. 

There wasn't much left of the Guard as we entered the fortress. Lady Galadriel was a skilled fighter. The first Orc we saw I shot with my bow and he was down in seconds. I pulled out the shard of Azog's mace I had pulled from Thorin's wound and closed my eyes, "Find your Master and show me the way."

The shard floated up and led further into the fortress. Legolas, Tauriel, and I followed it while Lord Elrond and Saurman looked for Gandalf. The shard suddenly dropped to the ground and we heard growling laughter coming from the shadows in front of us. Azog stepped out and smiled gruesomely. 

" ** _So you have come, Elf Slut_**." He laughed, noticing my fake flat stomach, " _ **And it would seem I achieved my goal without laying a hand on you. What will you do now? Seek revenge or die**_?"

_**"I will do neither you, filth of Elvenkind. Azog the Defiler you will die this night whether I die after is another matter entirely**_." He paused now knowing I could speak and understand Black Speech. 

" ** _There are no Gods here Elf Bitch. Now! Die!_** " He charged me and I shot him with an arrow before he could take two steps. Legolas shot three more in rapid succession to mine and that only staggered him. I slung Azkâr across my chest and drew Laurë, my father's sword. The blade sung as it was drawn and braced for Azog's attack. Keyla had been too big to fit through the tunnels of Dol Guldur so she had to stay behind and I let my instincts take over. I fought like Water always dodging Azog's swings. Cutting him here or there. He was tiring and I could tell but I winced as I felt a cramp start in my lower back and roll through my stomach. I heisitated and Azog saw his opening. He charged and swung his mace downward I jumped back but it still made contact. The mace grazed my leg but it was hard enough to leave a nasty gash. I gasped and before I knew it my sword was plunged deep into Azog's stomach. I twisted the blade and pulled it up towards Azog's head. The blade sliced through his skin and bone like a knife through butter. I pulled my blade free of his shoulder and stood back as the Pale Orc stumbled to the ground. 

" _ **You and Thorin will never be free of me**_."

"We already are, Azog." With that I brought my blade down across his neck and severed his head from his shoulders. 

" ** _Father_**!" Yelled a young voice. What came running towards the dead Azog was not an Orc but an elf. "What have you done to him?! This was my father! What have you done?!"

"I will not apologize for this. But your father, would have died by another's hand later. His fate was to die and yours, it would seem was to be kidnapped by Orcs and then raised by them?"

"I wasn't kidnapped, my mother was. She died shortly after giving birth to me. Azog had raped her unendingly until she was with child. I was their creation, the shunned half Orc, Bolg."

I saw something familiar in the boys look, he looked reminiscent of a certain Elf Prince who stood behind me, "Come with us, none will mistreat you in the lands of Thranduil, brother of Legolas."

Legolas made a strangled noise and I turned to him. He looked horrified. I glared at him before turning back and holding out my hand, "Take my hand and we can show you a better life."

Bolg looked fearful but then he looked down at the dead body and sighed, "This was my only protection from harm. I will go with you." He took my hand and we all headed toward the exit. As soon as we were outside I burned Azog's head with my fire. We met with the Lady Galadriel and we headed back towards the Woodland Kingdom, but not without great hesitation. I didn't want to leave my grandfather in those halls. Gandalf lay behind me on Keyla and Galadriel walked beside us. I dispelled the spell I had and sighed until another cramp went through my body. Bolg held onto my sides tightly, he was just a boy. I gasped and Keyla started running back to Thranduil's Palace. 

"Are you okay my lady?" Legolas asked from next to me. 

"I don't know but we have hurry and return. How long are Elven pregnancies?"

"Almost a year, why do you ask?" Lady Galadriel asked. 

"Because I think my water broke fighting Azog." I cried out as a longer cramp went through me. Keyla ran faster and I soon left the rest of the elves behind. I held on as tight as I could but with every contraction my strength failed me. The sun was rising as we reached the gates and I almost fell to the ground before Legolas chaught me. He shouted for healers and I screamed as I tried standing on my own legs. With all the Adrenaline fading from my blood the pain finally started to set in. Legolas picked me up and rushed me inside the Palace. 

All I could think about was the little Halfelven boy that was still standing next to Keyla. She whined as the guards didn't let her pass. I looked behind me to see a flash of light and a woman with long white hair and wolf ears standing where the giant wolf had stood. She raced after me with Bolg's hand in her own. 

"Mistress! Wait!"

"There is no time Keyla, we must take Gandalf the healers." The Lady Galadriel said. 

"But my Mistress needs me!"

"Keyla."

"Lady Galadriel I must go with her." Keyla barked before running after me, Bolg's hand still in hers. 


	21. Freya and Frenin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you are reading this than this is the last chapter of Where the Hell am I? But the story isn't over. Also you should check out my story Kidnapped by Richard Armitage to see exclusive sneak peaks of the other stories in this series.

I screamed as a strong contraction hit me. Keyla was holding one of my hands and Thorin was holding the other. He whispered encouraging words in Khuzdul as I delivered our children into the world. Somewhere there was a wizard that was being tended to. I gave birth to a girl first who was soon followed by her brother. The pain was winding and I soon passed out. I faded in and out of consciousness and there were only two people who never left my side, Keyla and Thorin. What felt like weeks could have been hours and what felt like hours could have been weeks. 

I awoke to a familiar beeping sound and the first thing that happened was Thorin racing to my side. Wait his hair was short and he looked taller. I tried sitting up but I couldn't feel my limbs. The beeping was slowing down and I gasped as I heard it flatline. My vision faded and I awoke to a stone ceiling above me with intricate leafs and trees carved into it. I felt like a part of me was dying as I slowly sat up. I winced at the pain in my lower abdomen. My body was sore and I felt tender in certain people places. I heard a child laugh and I turned toward the sound and saw Thorin playing with our daughter. 

He looked so happy and full of life that I didn't want to disturb them. She screamed with laughter and I smiled. The door opened and Keyla walked in. 

"Mistress!"

Thorin jumped and turned to look at me.  I smiled at him and he picked up our son and brought them both to me. I held my daughter in my right arm and Our son in my left. "Hello my lovelies. Welcome to this world, Freya and Frenin." As I said their names I knew that they were meant to have them. "Where is Gandalf? I must speak with him, something is wrong. Not with our children but with me."

He nodded but before he could even turn toward the door there came a knock. Gandalf walked in a moment later with a serious look in his eyes. 

"You are dying aren't you?"

"I heard the heart monitor flatline shortly before I awoke."

He nodded and spoke, "Before it is too late you must make a choice. Stay here or I can send you back."

"This is where I belong Gandalf."

He nodded and then knelt down beside the bed, grabbing my hand, "There is a little charm I know where you can go back and saw goodbye. When you want to return all you have to say is this: Lord of Time, Lady of Space, send me back with this lightened heart. You have to make sure you are ready to come back before you do this though. Because your body there will die and there will be no return journey. Time flows differently between planes. What may feel like months or even years there will be mere hours and days here. Go and say goodbye to your mother and father."

Thorin took the twins back from me as I laid back down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother and father and all my siblings. I thought of Richard and my love for Thorin. I felt like I was thrown under cold water and I awoke gasping on the other side of time and space from where my children and husband were. 


End file.
